


Мутаген Икс

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Marvel (Comics), Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mutants, Time Period: First Cetagandan War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор:  Isidora Stramm</p><p>Все совпадения с вселенной Марвел и "Людьми Х" абсолютно случайны<br/>Написано по заявке "незаметные внешне мутации-сверхспособности во время Цетагандийской войны".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мутаген Икс

Из жерла П-В тоннеля выныривали цетагандийские корабли: мощные дредноуты, юркие крейсера, неповоротливые грузовики. Их было не меньше сотни, они выстраивались в боевые позиции, готовые атаковать орбитальную станцию – форпост Барраяра.

Император Дорка, седовласый и величественный, не мигая, смотрел на повисшее посреди кабинета изображение.

– И ведь какого труда стоило нашим предкам закрыть этот чертов п-в тоннель после колонизации, – проворчал он. – Думали, можно жить спокойно, так нет, нашли-таки другой! Ну ладно, убери это, Юрий.

Сын императора, средних лет краснокожий мужчина с густой черной шевелюрой, из которой торчали небольшие, изогнутые рога, глубоко вздохнул, выходя из транса. Картинка растаяла в воздухе.

– Что же нужно нашим многоуважаемым соседям? – с усмешкой поинтересовался император. – Неужто планетой решили поживиться? Тесно им там снова стало, что ли?

Юрий покачал головой, кончик его заостренного хвоста приподнялся над ковром, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно приготовившаяся атаковать змея.

– Если бы! Представь себе, отец, эти борцы за чистоту человеческой расы подозревают, что мы тут мутировали во что-то неведомое и опасное. Вот, явились с проверкой, так сказать...

– М-да... – протянул Дорка и задумался. По подоконнику застучали первые капли дождя. Из открытого окна потянуло прохладой. Дорка небрежно махнул рукой – и окна захлопнулись. Юрий щелкнул пальцами – и в камине запылал огонь. Под треск поленьев императору всегда лучше думалось.

– Всех придворных предсказателей уволить, – изрек, наконец, Дорка. – Обещали дипломатическую миссию, а тут, понимаешь, чуть ли не галактическая инквизиция пожаловала!

Юрий кивнул и прижал пальцы ко лбу, передавая мысленный приказ.

Император позвал:

– Оливия!

И через мгновение посреди комнаты появилась в клубах сиреневого дыма юная полногрудая блондинка, облаченная в легкомысленный бетанский саронг, небрежно повязанный на бедрах.

– Звал, дедушка?

Юрий беззвучно присвистнул, восхищенно разглядывая племянницу.

– Внучка, сколько раз говорить, одевайся прежде, чем телепортироваться сюда с Беты! – поморщился Дорка.

– Ну, ты так звал, я подумала, пожар или умер кто. – Девушка пожала плечами, подтянув саронг повыше и повязав на груди, на манер парео. – Так лучше?

– Почти что. Знаешь уже, что за заварушка у нас тут творится?

– Дядя? – Оливия обернулась к Юрию и тот, сумрачно кивнув, переслал ей мыслеобраз – ту самую картинку, которую до этого демонстрировал отцу.

– А-а-а, ясно, – усмехнулась она. – Галактическая инквизиция, борцы за чистоту расы, крестоносцы хреновы. Это ты, дед, верно, их окрестил...

– Не выражайся, внучка, благовоспитанные фор-леди так себя не ведут, забыла?

– Ладно-ладно, – девушка склонила голову к плечу. – От меня, что требуется?

– Отправляйся в округ Форкосиганов, отвлеки Петра. Он такой несдержанный, боюсь, наломает дров, если цетагандийцы досадят ему своим поиском мутантов, а нам не нужен шум. Мы отсталая колония, слабая, беззащитная, и вообще у нас тут почти что земное средневековье.

– Во времена земного средневековья ведьм было немало. – Оливия очаровательно улыбнулась. – Так что сравнение неподходящее, пожалуй.

– Тогда – начало века технического прогресса. Это у нас двадцатый, кажется?

– Да, вроде того, – согласилась Оливия и задорно встряхнула копной светлых волос. – Мне прямо сейчас к Форкосиганам отправляться?

– Переоденься сперва, – усмехнулся Юрий, с удовольствием разглядывая стройные ноги племянницы.

– Много ты, дядя, понимаешь! Бетанский саронг для такой миссии будет в самый раз! – заверила она и исчезла.

– Уф! – Дорка пригладил пышные седые усы. – Одной проблемой меньше.

– Думаешь, она справится? – спросил Юрий.

– Спроси новых придворных предсказателей, – посоветовал Дорка. – А ты, Юрий, позаботься о своей внешности, пока не прибыли наши гости.

 

Пятнадцать лет спустя

Форбарр-Султану накрыло душное марево летнего зноя. Стоя на балконе императорского дворца, Дорка смотрел на город, раскинувшийся по обе стороны прихотливо вьющейся реки. Над дворцом с ревом пронесся цетагандийский крейсер, в саду закачались кроны деревьев. Император поморщился. Столько беспокойства от этих незваных гостей... Крейсер вдруг накренился набок и начал снижаться резкими рывками. Император пригладил усы. Крейсер выровнялся. Император фыркнул. Можно представить, какая на борту поднялась паника из-за вышедшей вдруг из строя сложнейшей электронной системы управления.

– Юрий! – окликнул он и на балкон вышел средних лет мужчина – почти вылитая копия самого Дорки, только помоложе.

– Что цетагандийцы? – спросил Дорка, кивнув в ту сторону, где скрылся крейсер.

– Продолжают свои исследования, – доложил Юрий. – Говорят, их ученые не могли так ошибиться в расчетах. Мол, у нас тут обязательно должны быть мутанты. Строят какую-то машину, которая должна помочь им в поисках. Только вот она все время из строя выходит. У них вообще постоянно все ломается без видимых причин.

– А, ну-ну, пусть себе, – кивнул Дорка. – Происшествий за последнее время никаких не было? Про графа Форратьера можешь не рассказывать, знаю. Кстати, передай ему, что заманивать цетагандийского сатрап-губернатора в Караван-Сарай обещаниями продемонстрировать ему интересные случаи мутации было плохой идеей. А еще худшей – внушить ему мысль сплясать на столе в платье...

Юрий расхохотался, продемонстрировав ряд великолепных белоснежных зубов.

– Передам, но это правда было смешно. А цетагандиец ни о чем не догадался, списал все на действие местного самогона. Говорят, его леди-консорт потом неделю не выпускала из лаборатории: чистила в своих аппаратах на клеточном уровне и искала следы психотропных веществ – на молекулярном.

– Ладно-ладно, – Дорка махнул рукой. – А что там у Форкосиганов?

– Петр создал армию фантомов, цетагандийцы гоняются за ними по горам, ведут ожесточенные бои, так сказать. А Оливия беременна вторым мальчиком. Предсказатели пророчат ему и его потомству великое будущее…

– А по-другому и быть не может, они ведь наша кровь, – самодовольно вставил Дорка.

– ... Также говорят, что в следующем поколении Форкосиганам нужно для усиления эффекта добавить кое-какие инопланетные гены. Думаю, это разумно. Оливия у нас удалась на славу.

– Это верно, – согласился Дорка. – Главное, пусть скажут, когда и от кого, да не ошибутся, а то мало ли, народится что-нибудь простенькое, или вообще обычный человек. Тяжко ему будет у нас тут.

– Предсказатели работают над этим, отец.

 

Двадцать лет спустя

Придворные предсказатели предстали перед Доркой в полном составе.

– Сир, – начал Форксавьер, поклонившись сидящему за рабочим столом императору. – Цетагандийцы крайне обеспокоены происходящим в дендарийских горах.

Дорка выгнул густую бровь.

– И что же, по их мнению, там происходит?

Документы, висящие перед императором в воздухе, аккуратно легли на стол, и он придавил их сверху пресс-папье – чтобы весенним ветром не унесло. Весна в этом году пришла в Форбарр-Султану рано, на деревьях чуть ли не после Зимнепраздника зазеленели почки, вернулись с южного континента перелетные птицы, проклюнулись в дворцовом саду первые крокусы. И все это исключительно по воле природы, никакого вмешательства...

– Они полагают, что там водится нечистая сила, – чопорно заметил Форксавьер. – Конкретно – синие черти.

– Хорошо хоть просто синие, а не полосатые. Вот сколько раз говорил Оливии, чтобы следила за своим старшеньким! – прогудел император. – Весь в дядю пошел, разве что цвет другой...

Предсказатели согласно закивали головами, а Форксавьер возразил:

– Да там не только лорд Форкосиган виноват; там, видите ли, Ваше Величество, и граф руку приложил со своими «партизанами». В зашифрованном отчете, который был отправлен сатрап-губернатором императору Цетаганды, сказано, что после кровопролитных и продолжительных боев, а также в результате многочисленных потерь, понесенных противником, численность партизан в округе увеличилась втрое, несмотря на то, что передвижения сил противника ни со спутников, ни по данным наземных систем слежения зафиксировано не было.

– И откуда же, по его мнению, берутся партизаны? Почкованием размножаются? – Дорка искренне заинтересовался услышанным.

Форксавьер развел руками.

– У их ученых объяснений нет. Контингент, расположенный в Округе, срочно отозван. Цетагандийцы собираются сбросить на горы атомную бомбу.

– А вот это они зря, зачем портить хорошее место некрасивой дырой в земле? – вздохнул император. – Хотя Петр, небось, рад-радешенек – столько дармовой радиации за раз…

В кабинет ворвался Юрий. Он снова выглядел не моложавым мужчиной, похожим на императора, а самим собой – краснокожим, рогатым и устрашающим. Кончик его заостренного хвоста возбужденно метался из стороны в сторону.

– Отец, цетагандийцы уходят!

Он взмахнул рукой, и в центре кабинета появилось трехмерное изображение: цетагандийские корабли, висящие над планетой, один за другим спешно ныряли в жерло П-В тоннеля.

– Что, и даже не попрощались? – возмутился император. – Экая невоспитанность! И с чем связано столь внезапное отбытие?

– Точно не известно, – жизнерадостно доложил Юрий. – В докладе, спешно отправленном сатрап-губернатором на Цетаганду, сказано, что неизвестный мутаген, который пока назвали просто «Х», судя по всему, начал разрушительно воздействовать на контингент – даже находящийся на орбите. Теперь у них там, по кораблям не только синие черти, а еще и золотые единороги и розовые пони бегают.

– А пони и единороги-то, откуда? – удивился император.

– Так ведь Оливия девочкой беременна, – развел руками Юрий.

Кое-кто из предсказателей позволил себе хихикнуть. Император грозно покосился на них, и хихиканье тут же стихло.

– Ты вот, что, Юрий, отзови-ка ее пока в столицу, – сказал он и ткнул пальцем в изображение крохотного грибовидного облака, поднимающегося над Дендарийскими горами. – Ни к чему ей лишняя радиация, если она в утробе матери уже с такими способностями.

– Будет сделано. – Юрий приложил пальцы ко лбу, передавая сообщение.

Император задумчиво смотрел на трехмерное изображение. К жерлу П-В тоннеля сейчас двигался мощный дредноут сатрап-губернатора.

– А мы, пожалуй, вот что сделаем… – пробормотал Дорка и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза.

Изображение дредноута, почти полностью вошедшего в П-В тоннель, дрогнуло, пошло рябью и рассыпалось фейерверком искр. Жерло тоннеля завибрировало, сжалось в точку и исчезло. Не успевшие войти в него крейсера беспомощно кувыркались над планетой.

– Ну вот, отдохнем-ка мы немного от незваных гостей, – удовлетворенно произнес император, открывая глаза. – Зовите глашатаев. Пусть объявляют общенациональный праздник в честь нашей победы.


End file.
